


Hurt

by CaptainDwobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressing Thoughts, F/M, Kinda, Multi, Snape is Alive, Some Swearing, Yes I know, but he's still an ass, harry doesn't know how to handle feelings, idk if it's even bad swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDwobbit/pseuds/CaptainDwobbit
Summary: What if Snape never died and Harry became a teacher instead of an auror? How would life at Hogwarts go on years after the battle?These are some fragments of what could have been.All rights to characters and others go to their respective owners.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I posted on wattpad (my username there is Amoymon), as well as my first ever Harry Potter fic. English is not my native language.  
> So, mistakes will be made.  
> COVER ON WATTPAD BY THE AMAZING zenith- (on wattpad, she's awesome)
> 
> Warnings  
> This fic will contain depressing thoughts, and foul language.  
> I'm not sure if it will contain violence, but I'll warn you for that anyway.
> 
> This is by no means a Harry x Snape fic.  
> This is a fic about Harry fighting his demons after The Battle Of Hogwarts.  
> I do not own any of the characters, so I'm sorry if I mess up on them.
> 
> This fanfic's title and the title of the coming chapters all come from the song 'Hurt' by Nine Inch Nails. I was inspired after listening to Johnny Cash' version of the song.  
> If you haven't heard of it, please listen to it over here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/vt1Pwfnh5pc

Severus looked down at Harry with cold eyes. "Assumed what, Potter? That we'd shake hands and all would be forgiven?" The dark-haired man sneered. "Even you should know better than that."

Harry sighed in defeat and dropped his outstretched hand. "I thought that after all these years, you would've gotten over your grudges, Severus." He ignored the way the man's eye twitched when he called him by his first name, and instead ran a hand through his messy hair. "You know I didn't become Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher to torment you. We both know I became a teacher because McGonagall asked me to and because I want to prepare future wizards and wizards in case another Voldemort appears."

Snape snorted loudly. "Still afraid of ghosts, Potter? He's never coming back and you know it. You killed him. You're the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. Hogwarts' famous celebrity." He folded his arms over his robed chest. "You only came here because you weren't relevant out there in the real world. Your narcissism brought you here, not your honour."

Harry huffed out the breath he'd been holding. "You know what, Severus? Fuck you. I tried to be civilized, but I give up. You pretend to be superior to everyone else, but all you really are is a pathetic old man."  
Clenching his fists, he strode away with a swish of his cloak.

As Harry walked off, he could hear students whispering to each other. So Harry hadn't been as quiet as he hoped he'd be. It didn't matter to the wizard, though. He was too angry to care.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
